horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Mangle U.U
Despedida I may not live to see our glory. ~My death gay son. Bueno, esto ya es definitivo. Abandono este lugar para siempre (mas o menos) porque siempre me olvido de aquí. Ya que esto es una despedida hagamos algo bonito, ¿no? Tengo que mencionar la cantidad de gente que conocí aquí aunque a muchos no lo hablase nunca. Este lugar me ha marcado, y mucho. He pasado muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida aquí y también he superado muchos malos estando aquí. Pero algo si merece mención: el infierno que me han hecho pasar algunas personas :). Pero bueno no siempre hay que mirar a lo malo. Con esta breve presentación doy comienzo al desarollo de varios puntos: ¿Por qué me voy de aquí? La verdad es muy simple: apenas entro aquí nunca, wikia a perdido el noseque que tenía antes. También he perdido la ilusión de conectarme y hablar por el chat o invadir muros... También esto esta muuuuy muerto, y eso quieras que no hecha para atras, además mis aigos tambien se han ido y me comunico con ellos en otros lugares. Ademñás tampoco fui muy importante aqui so. Menciones a mis amigos. Bueno, no son muchos, pero igual queria dedicarles algo. Gracias a ellos tuve ilusión e algo, en venir aquí diariamente y a seguir sonriendo. Bueno, Luly, tu fuiste la primera que conocí. Un día desapareciste sin más y no hemos vuelto a saber de ti, tal vez si no me hubieses hablado yo nunca hubiese seguido aqui... Well, Candy, la divasa (?) hablamos casi diariamente por wsp o insta y me alegro mucho de poder hablar como antes xD. Seguro que seras una comecocos estupenda :3. Y no se que mas decirte puesto que ya sabes todo xD. Ahora vamos con James, estas perdioooo xD. Menos mal que te viciamos a SVTFOE porq tanto hda cansa. A ver si algunh dia nos vemos. Que tan cerca que estamos nunca pensamos nada xDDD. Amo tu forma de escribir (?). Tambien creo que hemos pers dio confi, comparada con la que teniamos años atras. Lover, lover. Estas perdidiiiiiiisima xdd. Llevamos sin hablar siglos (literal). Se que nunca tuvimos mucha confi, pero igual me agradabas xDD Mordy, mi querida mordy. No sabemos nada de ti, donde estaras, que estaras haciendo, como te ira. Absolutamente nada. Desapareciste un dia y jamas volviste. Deseo muchisimo volver a hablar un dia de estos y volver a recuperar la confi. Porq se fue todo a la mier--?? Y yasta, este era el grupo que dejo de ser grupo por alguien... Siempre estuve en mitad de todo como la persona que nunca estaba enfadada con alguien, y fue epico, pero muy triste. Tambien hay mas gente, pero esa gente o no me marco mucho, o solo lo hizo a mal, esa gente ha sido de lo peor de todo, pero bueno keep going. ¿Cómo puedes contactar conmigo? Bueno en el caso hipotético de que me quisieses hablar, puedes hacerlo de varias formas: *Envíamen algo al muro. **Puede que tarde siglos en verlo, pero oye, que lo vere alguna vez. *Hablame por insta: @kokkyoh **Esta es la manera mas rápida de todas xDDD *Hablame por twitter: @carmen0542 **Puede que tarde pero no mucho xD *Por facebook: tienes el enlace arriba **Odio mucho facebook, asi que puede que tarde meses en leerlo(?) paciencia xD Ultimas palabras. Tomorrow there's be more of us~ Categoría:Cumpleaños/15/01